Say Say Say
by lenfaz
Summary: General fic, but focused on Jake and Peyton. Inspired by 10 things I hate about you
1. Prologue

Fic title: Say Say Say

Author: Lena

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you already knew that.

Pairing/Background: Jake and Peyton for sure... then I don't know. But I love AU and UC, so you might get the idea of that. I'm trying a different angle in here. I've been writing angst for a long time now and I want to get some funny, witty, flirty fic out there, one that can capture the spirit of one of my fav movies, 10 things I hate about you.

Dedicated to: Creative Souls, TWC, Karen's Café. Mara, Sam, Ivonne, Janet, Critta, Majo and Sassy for their unconditional friendship and support.

Prologue

Lucas Roe walked through the halls of his new school, Tree Hill High. It really sucked, to move to another town right in his Senior Year. None of his friends were there, he knew nobody... it was going to suck. Big time.

And now he had to meet the kid that was going to show him around campus. He was probably one of the major losers at School, if he had agreed to do that task.

"Lucas Roe?" he heard someone saying from behind him and Lucas turned around.

In front of him was a tall brunette guy with a letter jacket.

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott... I'm supposed to show you around"

"Nice to meet you" Lucas said

"You too" replied Nathan as they shook hands. "So what brings you to our lovely, yet boring town?"

"My mom set up a Café in here..." sighed Lucas "We had to move"

"Ok, here are the basics, bro" Nathan replied "This is like any other school. You have jocks, nerds, bohemian, popular and wanna be's. We play basketball, so don't go on quoting football cause no one would care..."

"You play?" asked Lucas

"Yeap. Star shooter, or something like that" nodded Nathan

They were walking down the halls and people were pointing at Nathan and laughing. Nathan sighed...

"What happened?" asked Lucas

"Yesterday I was their God" replied Nathan "But Tim Smith, a two faced jock, decided to spread all around School that I used to wet my bed until the 7th grade... bastard"

Lucas could not help but laughing... and then his eyes spotted the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen...

"Who is that?" he asked "I perish, I'll die if her name I cannot ask"

Nathan looked at him "A bookworm, uh?" and then his eyes followed Lucas' gaze. He chuckled "Forget it men... forget it. That is out of everyone's league"

"Who is she?" Lucas asked

"Haley Sawyer... the prettiest girl of Junior year, if not the entire School... but forget it, Lucas... you cannot have her. No one can..."

"What? Why?" said Lucas before he was almost ran over a mass of blond curls that passed him by...

"That is why... Lucas, meet the shrew..." said Nathan

Tell me what you think..

Next chapter: Beauty and the Shrew.


	2. Beauty and the Shrew

Thanks for the great replies! I hope you like this chapter...

_**Chapter 1: Beauty and the Shrew**_

"Lucas, meet the shrew" said Nathan

"What?" asked Lucas confused before someone screamed at him

"Watch where you stand, moron!" the blonde curly girl yelled at him. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a black Ramones shirt. Her hair looked all messy and she had a fierce look in her eyes.

"Seriously, you Abercrombie wanna be… don't stand in the middle of the hallway, jerk" she continued before turning back and keep on walking to her locker.

"Who is that?" asked Lucas

"Lucas… that is the object of your infatuation's sister… Peyton "the shrew" Sawyer. As you can see, the name fits" added Nathan contemplating Peyton.

Lucas' eyes went from the fiery blonde to the strawberry chocolate brunette that was smiling while talking with another girl. She looked so calm, so pretty, so innocent while playing with her hair.

"No way…" he said

"Oh, way…" replied Nathan "You'd see, Haley is the sweetest, most popular girl at School, while her…" he pointed at Peyton that was kicking her locker "it's, well, the biggest bitch on earth"

"How come?" asked Lucas but Nathan was not able to respond before another scream interrupted them

"Brooooooooke!" yelled Peyton

"Coming…" came a slow voice from behind them and Lucas noticed a small redish brunette walking the hall and carrying some books. She was wearing some black pants, a big blue shirt, and some carey glasses…

"I'm coming Peyton" Brooke repeated, at the same time that she tried to avoid some students only to hit Nathan with the books before dropping them.

"Gosh, Nathan, I'm so sorry" she said very mortified and when she tried to touch Nathan to see if he was ok, she accidentally pocked him in the eye "Oh Lord, Nathan!" she exclaimed

"It's OK, Brooke, I'm fine, no worries" replied Nathan, a little teary "Here, let me help you with the books" he said as they both went down to get the books

"Such a musketeer thing of you" said Brooke

"He, thanks Brooke… no need to mention" said Nathan giving her the books "Want me to help you with those?"

"No, it's Ok, I've got them" said Brooke before accidentally hitting Lucas with one "Oh god, I'm sorry again" she said

"No worries… Hi, Lucas Roe" said Lucas

"Brooke Davis" she replied and she tried to shake his hand, only to drop all the books again, that Nathan picked up for her.

"Thanks, Nate" Brooke smiled shyly… "I better go see what Peyton needs… and good luck with the game tomorrow. You're such an honorable player… like a musketeer" she sighed before leaving

Nathan and Lucas watched as she walked to where Peyton was waiting for her, tripping two times in the way.

"OK… that is?"

"Brooke Davis… and she is Peyton's best and only friend, actually" replied Nathan.

"Well, she is…. interesting" said Lucas before he noticed Haley passing next to him while talking to her friend

"You'd see, Bevin" Haley's musical and sweet voice said "It's not just a matter of clothing, it's a matter of accesoring…"

"Music to my ears, such an angel's voice" recited Lucas while Nathan gave him a surprised look

"My man, she is seriously out of your league, Lucas. You cannot have her. So just archive her in the "hot chicks list" and move on"

"But why? Why? Why?" asked Lucas

"Cause the Sawyers' sisters are not dating… not now, not until they graduate. Dad is a very complicated man" explained Nathan

"I'm fortune's fool" replied Lucas heartbroken

They heard another noise and they witnessed how Brooke had dropped her books again while Peyton sighed

"What is the deal with her? Is she spastic or something?" asked Lucas

"Whether you believe it or not, my friend… you're looking at the one that once was the hottest girl at School…" said Nathan

Lucas gave him a surprised look…

"Yeah" said Nathan "Only one girl could compete with Brooke's beauty and popularity"

"Haley…" stated Lucas

Nathan shook his head in deny "Peyton Sawyer…"

Next: Clumsy and Cheery


	3. Clumsy and Cheery

Chapter 2: Clumsy and Cheery

Lucas and Nathan were having lunch together when Nathan started to share the past

"It's one of Tree Hill High's biggest mystery" he started "Brooke Davis was the hottest girl at School. Head of cheerleaders, popular, flirty, sexy… you name it, she had it"

"She was a cheerleader?" asked Lucas amazed as his eyes turned to Brooke, who was about to drop her dish any minute now

"Yeah" sighed Nathan "and a very good one… she had all the boys going after her. And of course, there was Peyton too"

Lucas' eye went to the curly blonde that was drawing in a solitaire bench by herself, listening to her iPod.

"She was the second in command in the cheerleader squad. She and Brooke were not close, but they were cool" went on Nathan "Peyton was this sweet, funny girl. She was very sarcastic, that is for sure… but she was also very nice to hang out with"

"You guys were close?" asked Lucas

"Not very close friends" replied Nathan "but we all hang in the same circle so we were bound to bump into each other"

They both heard a noise and witnessed Brooke picking up her books again while Peyton sighed

"What happened?" asked Lucas

"I don't know… one day, they both quit the team and next thing you know, Peyton was bitching at everyone"

"And Brooke?"

"Well, she showed up without make up one day and started to wear baggy clothes. She refused boys and all that and before you knew, she was not at the spotlight anymore. You know how High School is, one day you're up, the next you're down" said Nathan sadly while watching the jock's table

"You OK?" asked Lucas

"I think they were my friends, I should have known better" replied Nathan "But back to Brooke, well, let's said she had it pretty hard. Her dad went bankrupt so Brooke had to go out and start working out of the blue. My mom took pity on her and hired her to work for the bookstore she has"

"She works at a bookstore?" Lucas was shocked "With all her clumsiness?"

"Hey!" said Nathan "Brooke might be a little clumsy, but she is very good at her work. She knows a lot about books and always helps people to find what they really want to read. She has like a sixth sense for it. Not to mention, the kids love her at Saturday Afternoon's story reading… she makes up voices and all that"

"Your mom has a bookstore then?"

"Yeah, on the main street… she used to have a Café next to it but now she sold it"

"Wait a minute… my mom bought a Café in here next to a bookstore" said Lucas surprised

"So… that means your mom bought my mom's old Café" replied Nathan "Cool"

"Yeah, cool"

Lucas' eye focused on Haley now… she was talking very closely to a brunette, short guy

"Who is he?"

"Tim Smith" said Nathan a little bitter "The guy I told you about before… jerk. He is the main player at School… but Haley seems to like him"

"Why?" asked Lucas "what can she possibly see in him? He is nothing but an airhead probably"

"You got that right…. But you know how life is" sighed Nathan

Lucas had a lost puppy face on him

"Oh men, I cannot believe you're so infatuated with her…" exclaimed Nathan "OK, this is what I know… she needs a tutor for her Italian lessons. She's taking them cause she thinks it's trendier than French but she is really bad at it"

"I can do it" smiled Lucas

"Do you even know Italian?"

"How hard can it be?" asked Lucas

Nathan sighed and stood up "I better go help Brooke with her books. I'm afraid one of these days she's gonna hurt badly"

Next: Casa Sawyer


	4. Casa Sawyer

Chapter 3: Casa Sawyer

As they were getting out of School, Peyton jumped in her car, started it and ran away from School as fast as she could, not before noticing her sister Haley getting into Tim's car. "Idiot" she mumbled.

Peyton arrived at her house, tired of an entire day putting up with idiot wanna-be's of all sorts at School. One would think they'd all have bought a clue already. But no, same old stories repeating theirselves, same old gossips going around, same old jokes and bets. Whatever.

She got into her house and she heard the noises in the kitchen. Her father was in the house. Larry could be unbearable sometimes. All those rules, all those annoying rules that could not help anything.

"Peyton is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen

"Yes, dad, I'm home" she sighed as she went to the kitchen "any mail for me?"

"On the table"

Peyton searched throughout the letter and found the one she'd been waiting for. She ripped it open anxiously, read what it had to say and started screaming "yes! Yes! Yes!"

Larry turned around to see what was going on "What is it?"

"I got in! I got in!" Peyton screamed happily. Larry took the letter

"NYU Art School? Isn't that a little far away?" he asked

"Well, yeah, duh. Out of Tree Hill at last" Peyton retorted

"But I thought you were going to UNC. Be a Tarheel like me" said Larry

"Dad, I really want to go to NYU"

"Peyton, hun, think about it, NY is not a safe city" started Larry while Haley entered the kitchen "I'd be too worried about your safety"

"I can take care of myself, thanks" retorted Peyton "and I suggest that you worry about Haley's safety instead of mine" she said

Haley stood still in her tracks while Larry looked at her "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, daddy" Haley smiled tenderly

"Why don't you ask her who took her home?" Peyton stated while Haley shot her darted looks

"Who took you home?" Larry was starting to get a little nervous

"Oh, just this friend…" Haley tried to feign unimportance to the matter

"Yeah, right, a friend that goes by the name of Tim Smith, only the worst player of all Tree Hill" added Peyton while Haley felt like hitting her with the nearest cup available

"You let a boy drove you home?" yelled Larry "Have you any idea how dangerous that is? What might have happened to you?"

"Dad, Tim is a really great guy and he was just being a gentleman"

"Gentleman trying to get into your pants" said Larry "You know the rules…"

"We're not allowed to date until we graduate" Peyton and Haley recited at once

But Haley was not ready to let go "Dad, this is such a bad rule, and stupid. Everyone dates and nothing happens"

"Peyton does not date" said Larry

"Only because no one in his right mind would date her" mumbled Haley under her breath

Peyton gave her a darted look "Dating is overrated… I'm not interested in those wanna-be's at all" she smiled fakingly at Haley

"Dad, please…" started Haley and Larry's eyes started to bright

"Ok, new rule… you can date. When Peyton does"

Peyton let out a loud laugh when she saw Haley's face…

"I'm never dating" Haley sighed

Peyton patted her back "You, sister, you're not"

And she left the kitchen, postponing her fight about NYU for later.

Next chapter: Madonna Mia


End file.
